Wolf's Cry
by Crimson Mark
Summary: Jacob Black salvou a vida de Leah Clearwater. Agora é a vez dela tentar o mesmo, mesmo que para isso se machuque. Final de Eclipe da perspectiva de Leah. J/L


**Wolf's Cry**

**FINAL DE ECLIPSE - LEAH CLEARWATER'S POINT OF VIEW**

Eu observei Jacob com o canto dos olhos, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos, agora curtos, na altura da nuca – uma das coisas que eu mais sentia falta dos cabelos cumpridos era o modo como o vento batia neles, e eles roçavam no meu rosto e nas minhas costas, exatamente como faziam com o cabelo do moleque beta naquele momento.

Moleque era modo de falar, Jacob se tornou um homem que em muito pouco lembrava aquele pirralho irritante e insuportável que adorava jogar lama nos meus cabelos. Quantas e quantas vezes eu corri atrás desse idiota quando ele era criança, pronta para dar uma sova nele e volta e meia o peste conseguia se safar.

Contudo, uma coisa não mudara. Jacob Black definitivamente era um idiota. Um idiota que estava com o coração irremediavelmente partido. Mas, por que eu deveria me importar? Aquilo não era da minha conta, mas ainda assim, eu me importava.

Quando toda essa história de lobisomem começou com Sam, confesso que não foi fácil. Ele estava confuso e perdido, e eu me senti assim também quando eu soube o que ele se tornara. Mas eu tentei ser forte porque ele precisava de mim, eu o amava e ele me amava. Parecia certo estar ao lado dele nos melhores e piores momentos.

Daí aconteceu aquela merda toda com a Emily. Quero deixar claro que eu realmente a amava também, como se fosse minha irmã. Ela sabia cada um dos meus segredos mais profundos, coisas íntimas que aconteceram comigo e com Sam. Diabos, eu contei para ela como foi a primeira vez que nós dois dormimos juntos. O quanto ele foi carinhoso e cuidadoso, o quanto eu me senti feliz e completa. O modo como Sam acalmava meu lado mais selvagem, como ele me fazia realmente me sentir em paz.

E o que me aconteceu? Sam "imprimiu" Emily e eles se tornaram unha e carne. "Nós não tivemos escolha", os dois disseram. Era algo da natureza do lobisomem, mais forte do que eles. Eu me pergunto até que ponto isso realmente é verdade, sabe? O quanto essa coisa biológica pode sobrepujar as pessoas, os seres humanos que eles dois são. Sempre me pergunto se não havia outra escolha.

Talvez o que mais me irrita nisso tudo é que, apesar da raiva que eu sinto uma parte de mim ainda ama os dois. Especialmente Emily, ela ainda é minha irmã como Seth também é. Quem sabe eu a perdoe algum dia? Quanto a Sam, isso é outra história.

E, como costumam dizer que desgraça pouca é bobagem, eu mesma acabei virando uma garota lobo. Ganhando com isso a capacidade de estar na cabeça do meu ex-namorado agora biologicamente obcecado por minha prima. Entrando na menopausa antes dos vinte anos, e, possivelmente sendo incapaz de ter um filho.

Grande merda de herança eu recebi.

Depois disso tudo, alguém pode mesmo me culpar por ser tão amargurada e revoltada? Claro que não, ainda assim, eu queria que me culpassem ou que pelo menos sentissem a dor que eu sentia. Por isso eu agia como uma vaca, por isso eu fazia questão de enfiar o dedo na ferida de cada um do bando.

Nenhum deles realmente me importava no fim das contas. A não ser meu irmãozinho caçula. Quer dizer, pelo menos até a batalha contra os bebês-sanguessugas.

Quando eu me afastei e tentei enfrentar um deles sozinha, eu queria provar que eu era durona como todos os demais, apesar de ser uma garota, apesar de ser a menor da matilha, apesar de muitas vezes querer que todos fossem para o inferno.

È contraditório dizer que eu não me importo com eles e mesmo assim querer me provar. Nem mesmo eu compreendo isso.

Ou talvez, a razão para eu ter escolhido uma batalha solo foi simplesmente porque eu queria que tudo acabasse. A dor, a raiva. Se um sanguessuga me estraçalhasse, ninguém poderia me culpar, principalmente meu irmão e minha mãe. Seria egoísta, considerando que eles perderam meu pai - que nós o perdemos – fazia tão pouco tempo.

Mas aquele foi um desejo inconsciente, algo que eu só percebi depois que tudo passou. Eu senti uma onda de alívio quando estava prestes a ser morta, algo que se manifestou em meu corpo, caso contrário, todos do bando saberiam disso.

Entretanto, quando eu estava prestes a encontrar meu fim, eu vi a massa felpuda e ruiva surgir. Na realidade, eu o senti na minha mente antes mesmo de vê-lo. Gritando para que eu fugisse, enquanto eu teimosamente replicava que não era uma covarde.

Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, devia ter escutado Jacob no instante que ele me deu a ordem. Frações de segundos que acabaram rendendo a ele um braço e uma perna destroçados.

Era por isso que eu estava ali. Não por culpa... Mas por gratidão. Ele salvou a minha vida de maneiras que ele não podia imaginar.

Porque eu vi na mente dele que ele foi ao meu socorro não apenas por eu ser do bando, mas porque ele se importou comigo. Em parte por eu ser irmã de Seth, é verdade. Mas foi mais que o suficiente.

Assim, eu comecei a me importar com ele.

Fazia pelo menos uma hora desde que estávamos no alto do penhasco, e, eu esperei, com paciência, até que ele se manifestasse de alguma forma. Eu havia passado exatamente pelo mesmo que ele estava passando agora. Imaginava que ele estava pensando que ficar sozinho era a melhor opção.

Não, não era. A gente pensa muita coisa que não deveria se pensar em situações como essa, surge uma vontade quase incontrolável de fazer algo tremendamente imbecil e inconseqüente. Jacob era impulsivo por natureza, e, eu não deixaria que ele fizesse algo que se arrependesse amargamente depois. Ele precisava de alguém para impedi-lo e também para o apoiar, mesmo ele acreditando que não.

"Jacob, você acha que isso vai demorar muito mais?", eu perguntei, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. Em algum ponto alguém tinha que falar alguma coisa, melhor que eu tomasse a iniciativa.

Eu percebi os dentes dele trincando de raiva, e uma vontade quase assassina de pular no meu pescoço. Ele queria ficar sozinho, eu sabia. Mas, como eu disse, existe uma enorme diferença entre o que queremos e o que precisamos.

Fingi ignorar a raiva dele, encarando-o com uma expressão indiferente. Aquilo só fez a raiva ferver dentro de Jake. "Excelente", pensei comigo. Melhor um Jacob irado que aquele mutismo apático da última hora ou a lamúria antes disso.

"Pule de um penhasco, Leah", ele apontou para aquele logo abaixo de nós.

Eu quase sorri com a reação dele. Pelo menos aquilo ainda provava que ele estava vivo, que ele podia sentir alguma outra coisa a não ser a dor de cotovelo.

"Sério, guri", eu fingi ignorá-lo novamente, tentando forçá-lo um pouco mais a sair daquela letargia irritante. Enquanto me jogava na espreguiçadeira ao lado de Jacob, uma idéia me passou pela cabeça, ou eu faria ele rir ou pelo menos faria com que a raiva que sentiria de mim fosse tão grande que encobriria a maior parte da melancolia.

"Você não faz idéia do quanto isso é duro pra mim", eu completei de modo aparentemente casual.

"Pra _você_?" Percebi o olhar atônito que ele me lançava. "Você tem que ser a pessoa mais auto-centrada do mundo, Leah. Eu odiaria destruir o mundo de sonhos onde você vive - aquele onde o sol orbita no lugar onde você está - então eu não vou dizer o quanto eu ligo pouco pra qual seja o seu problema. _Vá embora._"

Era exatamente essa a reação que eu queria, assim, continuei com o joguinho que me dispus a fazer, mais uma vez fingindo ignorar o rompante.

"Só olhe pra isso pela minha perspectiva por um segundo, tudo bem?"

Ele começou a rir. Não era o riso franco e amplo que caracterizava Jacob. Algo que eu já escutara antes, nas muitas vezes em que ele e Seth estavam juntos. Era um riso amargo, duro e afiado. Mesmo assim, decidi continuar.

"Pare de roncar e preste atenção", eu disparei

"Se eu fingir que presto atenção, você vai embora?"

Fechei meu cenho, mais do que o de costume, talvez para ele acreditar que eu estava falando sério.

"Isso está me deixando doente, Jacob. Será que você pode imaginar o que isso é pra _mim_? Eu nem sequer _gosto_ de Bella Swan. E você me fez sentir pesar por essa amante de sanguessuga como se eu estivesse apaixonada por ela também. Será que você pode ver onde isso pode ser um pouco confuso? Eu sonhei que a beijava na noite passada! O que diabos eu devo fazer sobre _isso_?"  
"Eu me importo?", ele respondeu com rispidez, exatamente como eu esperava.

Aquilo só fez com que eu prosseguisse. Era o momento de dar a cartada final, fazer com que ele colocasse para fora toda a amargura e ódio que eu sabia que deviam estar queimando dentro dele. Fazer com que ele se libertasse disso antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Eu não agüento mais estar na sua cabeça! Vê se esquece ela! Ela vai se _casar_ com aquela coisa. Ele vai transformá-la em uma deles! É hora de seguir em frente, garoto", eu praticamente gritei.

Eu queria sacudir Jacob mesmo que fosse com as palavras, queria que ele acordasse e caísse na real de uma vez. Queria fazer por ele o que não fizeram por mim.

"Cala a _boca_", ele rosnou.

"Provavelmente ele vai matá-la, de qualquer jeito", continuei. "Todas as histórias dizem que isso acontece com mais freqüência do que não acontece. Talvez um funeral vá ser um final melhor do que um casamento. Ha".

Foi cruel, admito que foi. A parte de mim que aprendeu a ser má, a ferir aqueles que estavam ao meu redor quase se regozijou com as palavras, a parte que estava aprendendo a se importar com o moleque meio que sentiu pena, mas sussurrou que ele precisava de um pontapé para extravasar o que sentia.

No momento em que ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, acreditei que ele havia chegado ao seu limite. Era melhor que ele deixasse toda a dor queimar de uma vez que cozinhá-la a fogo brando como eu estava fazendo. Era menos destrutivo.

Mas, quando ele abriu os olhos, estes estavam frios. A expressão dele era dura, os sentimentos pareciam estar novamente enterrados sob aqueles orbes escuros. Eu soube que falhara. Contudo, nada me preparara para as palavras que ele atirou na minha cara no momento seguinte.

"Se você está chateada por causa de uma confusão de gênero, Leah...", ele disse, devagar, enfatizando cada palavra. "Como é que você acha que a gente gosta de olhar pra Sam pelos seus olhos? Já é ruim o suficiente que Emily tenha que lidar com a _sua_ fixação. Ela não precisa do resto de nós na cola deles também".

Aquilo me atingiu como um punhal, sendo lenta e dolorosamente enfiado em meu coração. Eu odiava não ter me recuperado daquilo, me odiava por ser tão fraca, talvez até mais do que eu odiava Sam e Emily.

Eu me levantei, sentindo meu corpo tremer e a garganta travar a ponto de eu não conseguir berrar nenhuma resposta malcriada o bastante para machucar o moleque beta do mesmo modo como ele acabara de fazer comigo.

Pior do que ele dissera, foi o modo como ele o fizera. Tão parecido...comigo.

A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi cuspir na direção dele, fugindo, como outras vezes eu já tinha feito, em direção à floresta, quase instintivamente me transformando na pequena loba de pêlo cinza claro.

Enquanto sentia o roçar leve da grama fresca sob as minhas patas, eu ainda pude escutar a risada sombria de Jacob.

"Você perdeu", ele falou.

Eu sabia que era verdade, mas me impedi de soltar um ganido de dor diante dessa constatação. Maldita hora que eu comecei a me importar com o moleque beta. Ainda assim, era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Ele estava certo, eu havia perdido, como tantas vezes antes. Jacob acabaria se tornando exatamente como eu. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir isso.


End file.
